Death the Kid:How to Deal with his Symmetry Issues
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: Kid is ranting about symmetry and Liz wants it to stop. So she writes a little note to her meister describing how his perfect world would be like. Will it break his OCPD?


**OwlCookies: halo derr!  
Neiyo: sup!**

**OwlCookies: its another soul eater fanfiction! Guess wat its about!**

**Neiyo: its about how to stop kid's symmetry problems!**

**OwlCookies: it's a fanfic so don't flame T.T**

**Neiyo: bleh, they can flame for all I care!  
OwlCookies: this is my fanfic**

**Neiyo: oh well. U can fight fire with fire!  
OwlCookies: that's stupid. It only makes more fire! U fight fire with water!**

**Neiyo: of course….**

**OwlCookies: well on to the fanfic!**

**XXX**

"_**When you aim for perfection, you discover it's a moving target." ~George Fisher**_

"Once you accept the fact that you're not perfect, then you develop some confidence." ~Rosalynn Carter

The young grim reaper, Death the Kid, was checking the whole interior of Gallow's Mansion for symmetry. "Kid!" Liz called to him. "This place is always symmetrical, will you stop doing this?" she demanded more than questioned. Kid spun around to face his weapon. "I'll have you know that everything must be perfectly symmetrical at all times! And anyways, Patty might have moved things at a small amount!" Liz groaned at her meister. This was how it was like every day. And if things weren't symmetrical, Kid would through a major fit and then sit in a corner looking all dark and gloomy. "Come on Kid, you know Patty stopped doing that," Liz said running after the reaper. "Symmetry is perfect!" was his only response.

Liz looked at Kid for awhile then went back to her room and took out some writing essentials. "Wacha doin' sis?" Patty asked curiously peering over her sisters shoulder. "I'm going to write things about symmetry and see how Kid will respond to it," Liz replied happily looking at her younger sister. "What's is gonna be about?" Patty asked. Liz tapped her pencil to her cheek and smiled evily. "Perfection…"

And this is how Liz's story went…

_Dear Kid, _

_ You might want to read this story and see how you feel about symmetry afterwards…_

Once upon a time "Sis! It's a great way to start your story!"

"No Patty, it's a horrible way."

Imagine everything around you was symmetrical. Everyone, everything. It all changed into perfect symmetry. Everything changed to symmetry and it never got imperfect. But you, Kid, you stayed the same. The same with your three stripes. But everything else was symmetrical...

"Liz!" You would say. "Everything is perfectly symmetrical! It's beautiful." Patty and I would come out of our symmetrical rooms, looking very symmetrical. Patty would gasp in horror and I would look at you disgusted. "Ugh, Kid, you don't look symmetrical at all," I would say. You would bang your fists on the wall and whine about your hair. Now we wouldn't do anything about it because you're not perfectly symmetrical. We would only walk away.

Sighing, you would stop and take a walk outside in symmetry world. You would see Maka and Soul out walking. They looked perfectly symmetrical. When you tried to talk to them, they would walk away disgusted.

"Sis! Don't talk about Kid's hair problems!"

"Fine. Fine. Fine. On to the scary part."

You are enjoying your walk because everything is perfect for you. You see Maka again and she tells you to read a really good book she brought for you. The book is symmetrical but somehow, you can't open it because it was bound on both sides. So you ask Maka to open it. She removed the bindings and hands you the pages. It was still symmetrical. You start to read but you find you can't because you don't recognize half the words. Some letters are missing and some are just deformed! You angrily hand the book back to Maka. And walk away.

You repeat this every day. Everything symmetrical. And on the 8th day of symmetry. Bad things happen. You start going insane.

Sighing, you start to realize that perfection can get boring. You want to fix things but you can't. Everything is already perfect.

Now you are screaming that you are going crazy. You want to enjoy the symmetry but you must make something symmetrical! You want to make things asymmetrical but when you do, they make themselves symmetrical again.

Now, your symmetry obsession has left you. Kid, you can't make everything perfect or you'll freak out. O-O

XXX

Liz finished writing. Once she put away the pencils, Patty started clapping. "Well, do you think it'll work?" Liz asked. Patty ignored her and kept clapping.

While fixing his house to be perfectly symmetrical, Kid had overheard Patty clapping, so he went to see what was up. "Hello there you two," he greeted as he walked in the room. Liz got up and handed him her letter. "Read it and weep Kid," she told him. Kid scratched his head as he read the paper. Throughout the time, his face changed emotions. Finally at the end, he crumpled up the paper. "This isn't very convincing," he told them. Liz smiled and put an arm around her meister and leaning against him. "You'll never change Kid, you'll never change." Patty laughed and Kid tried to pry Liz off him.

Later that day, Kid secretly reread the paper Liz had given him. This time, he read it all carefully. By the time he was done, he had scrunched up his face and thrown the letter on the ground. Then, he started rearranging the mansion to look normal. When he was done, Liz and Patty got back from shopping. The two twin pistols looked around in awe. "Kid was bluffing or someone robbed this place," Liz breathed. Patty just laughed and threw her giraffe everywhere.

XXX

**OwlCookies: ya I kno it was cheesy**

**Neiyo: shes not very got at persuasive**

**OwlCookies: hey T.T I got an A on my paper**

**Neiyo: you got a 3- genius**

**OwlCookies: ok. So I got a B. big deal T.T**

**Neiyo: B-**

**OwlCookies: shut up**

**Neiyo: oh well, hope you liked it!**


End file.
